


First Time

by Luula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luula/pseuds/Luula
Summary: “Yaz. Yaz, why are you crying?”The Doctor stares down at her with wide eyes.“I’m sorry.” Yaz sniffs.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, non-contober day 6! Prompt 'crying'
> 
> Today's fic is dubious consent rather than non-consent. Hope that's ok for this challenge! It just worked better this way.

“Yaz. Yaz, why are you crying?”

The Doctor stares down at her with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Yaz sniffs. 

“You said you wanted this?” The Doctor looks confused. 

“I do!” Yaz sniffs again. “I’m fine, I promise.” She wipes at her eyes and tries to force a smile as she reaches for the Doctor, hovering over her. 

“Yaz…” the Doctor says. “You’re not just saying you want this because I do, are you?”

“No, o-of course not!” Yaz stammers. Her tummy feels all twisted and weird. She  _ did _ want to make the Doctor happy… and she could do this! She knew she could. The Doctor couldn’t tell she’d never done this before, could she? Fuck, she was being so obvious! Yaz wished she could stop crying. 

The Doctor starts kissing her neck and Yaz tries to make herself relax. 

It was silly, really. She wanted the Doctor to love her so much, and Yaz had been so happy when she put her hand on Yaz’s thigh earlier and leaned in. She just hadn’t expected things to go this far this fast… but she could do this. The Doctor wanted it. 

She holds her breath when she feels a hand on her tummy, then sliding down inside her jeans which she had undone before. A small hiccup catches in her throat, and her face goes red, knowing the Doctor would have heard. 

She looks confused whens he lifts her head to look down at Yaz. “You’re still crying?”

“I’m sorry.” Another sniff. “I’m fine. Just… happy.”

“Oh.” The Doctor relaxes. “Well why didn’t you say?” She is smiling down at Yaz now, and Yaz’s heard is going mad as she slides her fingers between her legs where nobody has touched her before. 

“Sorry,” Yaz says again. As the Doctor pushes her fingers inside and penetrates her for the first time, Yaz feels hot tears squeeze from her eyes and track her cheeks. She had promised herself she would wait, she had never given herself to anyone before and this had all happened so fast Yaz was too swept up to stop it, and now she was losing her virginity to an alien woman. Who she loved, yes. But she didn’t know if she could ever be together with her in that way. 

Yaz sniffs again, and tells herself it doesn’t matter. That she is happy to be giving the Doctor what she wants. The Doctor starts fucking Yaz gently, and it does feel good, her soft breasts pressed to Yaz’s own and her breath in her ear. It feels… wonderful actually, Yaz thinks, as she carefully grips hold of the Doctor’s back. It feels amazing, and she feels wet as the Doctor fucks her, she feels pleasure coming from the hand between her legs. 

So why can’t Yaz stop crying?


End file.
